Naruto D Newgate the Storm
by Black Flame of Destruction
Summary: What if nearly 10 years before the death of Roger Whitebeard had a son? What if that son gained a power unlike any and became just as infamous as his father? Come on in and find out. Rated MA For Language and possible future sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is Black Flame of Destruction here bringing you this new Naruto/One Piece crossover. Now this is an idea i've been kicking around in my head for a long time and decided to put it down and give it a try. In this story Naruto and the others from his universe are born and live in the Onepiece Universe. Naruto himself is part of Kakashi's generation and is the Son of Tsunade and Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate. Other then that I'll let you read. I hope you enjoy it, if not then I'll scrap it and never try a Naruto/One Piece Crossover again.

"Your a moron"Normal Speech

_He's so freakin Stupid- Normal Thought_

**"You Die!" Zoan hybrid speech**

_**Such a fool-Zoan Hybrid Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Whitebeard****'s**** Son!**

**Island in the West Blue**

**9 Years before the death of Gol D. Roger**

A large ship can be seen making its way towards a large island in the West Blue. This ship is a large battleship, the figurehead in the shape of a giant Blue Whale and is white in color. If one looks closely they could see at the top of every mast of this great ship, flapping in the wind are black flags, pirate flags, the symbol upon these flags is a smiling skull with a large white crescent-moon shaped mustache over a set of bones set in a cross. This ship and flag belong to one of the most fearsome pirates on the seas, a man said to be equal in strength to the Pirate King Gold Roger, that man's name is _Whitebeard(Shirohige)._

The man bearing the name Whitebeard can be seen standing on the bow of his ship. That man in question is enormous, standing at around 23 feet tall, he has large muscles that can be seen through his open coat as he wears no shirt. He has long blonde hair topped with a white Captain's hat that has his symbol on the front center, with golden-yellow eyes, on his face is the object that got him his name, his large white, crescent-moon shaped mustache.

His attire consists of a large and long white captains jacket with a red inside, warn draped over his shoulders. He wears long grey pants, which are tucked into his black combat boots and he has a burnt-orange sash tied around his waist. To complete his fearsome look he holds in his right hand a large Bisento, which is a heavy halberd, its large size fitting its wielder, the pole of the weapon being done in red and yellow stripes ending in a spherical end. The large curved blade being attached to the pole by a golden part and being decorated in what appears to be a sea snake with part of it protruding from the blade itself.

Now many people would wonder why such a dangerous man was making his way to this unassuming Island, and why he was doing so with a nervous look upon his face. The reason for his coming and his nervousness is because upon this island is a woman who at this very moment is giving birth to a child, his child. Thats right Edward Newgate, the man known as Whitebeard is about to be a father for the first and only time in his life.

The Moby Dick sets anchor 2 miles out from the Island, as it's to large to pull into the port of the main town on the Island. The man's first mate makes his way over to him and informs him, "We've Arrived Cap'n and The dingy is ready for ya." The large man turns to the other man with a smile of gratitude, "Thank you old friend." He proceeds to walk off the head of his ship and head towards the dingy, and when he reaches it he climbs down into it and the men at the oars immediately begin to row towards the docks of the village.

The Village in question is called Leaf Village, because it is surrounded on 3 sides by forest, while the fourth side is the ocean. The architecture of the village is half traditional Japanese, and half modern western, the reason for this being that the village was founded by people from both Wano Country and the world government. The little boat reaches the docks to find a brown haired man waiting for them.

This man is around the same age as Whitebeard, meaning in his 40s, he stands at 5'6 and is built athletically. He has spiky brown hair, brown eyes with a few lines under them, and a brown goatee on his chin. He wears white robes that bear the Kanji for _Kage _on the back of it, but Edward knows that under those robes the man is wearing light-weight armor. This man's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and he is the leader of the Leaf Village, also called the Kage or Shadow.

The brown haired man greets the giant-like Pirate Captain with a smile,"Welcome Newgate-san, I'm glad you could make it for the birth of your child." Whitebeard nods his head at the smaller man, and follows as the man begins to walk away. The larger of the two men decides to speak, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Sarutobi, Its not everyday you become a father as you well know. So how far along is your student into the birth?"

The smaller man chuckles at the Pirate's words but answers none the less, "By her own estimation she is dilated to 7 centimeters. I don't doubt her, after all Tsunade-chan is one of the best doctors in the world, despite being only 23 years old." The blond haired man nods at this, already knowing it is true as the woman in question treated a wound he suffered a bit over a year ago, and is what led to today's situation.

This leads him to thinking of the woman they are speaking of. In his minds eye he sees a beautiful woman with a creamy skin color, big beautiful honey colored eyes, and long blonde hair a shade or two lighter then his own which is kept tied up in a high pony-tail, however the feature he thinks of most is her large breasts. The woman in question is named Tsunade Senju, one of three students to Hiruzen Sarutobi, and one of the best young doctors in the world. Oh and did he forget to mention, soon to be mother of his child.

The two men eventually reach the only hospital in town and proceed up to the Maternity ward. When they get there they can hear girlish screams coming from the room, and thinking they're coming from Tsunade, Edward rushes into the room. But what he finds causes him to chuckle, as the screams are coming not from Tsunade, but from a man with long white-hair, dark eyes, and red lines going down his cheek, as the blonde woman is squeezing the heck out of his hand, the most defining characteristic of this man however is the long white Marine coat he wears.

Hiruzen upon seeing the other man smiles brightly and greets him, "Ah Jiraiya-kun! So glad to see you could make it for the birth of your godchild. I would have thought that your work as a spymaster for the Marines would have kept you away." The now named Jiraiya is the second of Sarutobi's students, he is a pretty large man, standing at 6 feet and 3 inches, and weighing 190 pounds. Under his coat he wears a dark green kimono top and matching pants, with a red haori vest over the kimono top, and on his feet are wooden sandals.

This man is Captain Jiraiya Gama, commander of the Marine's spy corps. The man give his sensei a hurt smile, but then he notices Edward and scowls, "What's he doing here old man?" Sarutobi gains a tick mark, but as he goes to answer the pirate cuts him off, "I'm here because its my kid she's having. As the father of the child I have more right then you to be here ya perverted Marine." The white haired man pries his hand from his friend and teammate's own hand and stands to his full height before making his way to stand directly infront of Whitebeard.

The two men enter into a staring contest, a battle of wills, with neither giving an inch. The blonde gets the urge to use his Conquerors Haki on the other man but fights it, as he knows that would just cause problems with the birth. Eventually however Sarutobi separates the two, "Enough of this nonsense. This day is not about Pirates and Marines. This day is about the birthing of a new life, so put your differences aside for now and lets all focus on Tsunade."

Both men nod in agreement to this, as the larger man heads over and takes the seat the other man just vacated. He takes the blonde woman's hand in his much bigger one and strokes it gently, "Its all going to alright Tsunade. Your the strongest woman I've ever met, and I've met alot of women. I'm sure that our child will have your same strength when it's born." The woman opens her eyes and looks at him before smirking and saying something that both shocks him and makes him extremely happy, "Our son you big oaf. I'm having a boy here, thats why it hurts so damn much!" As she has another contraction and squeezes his middle finger.

He doesn't even register any pain in his finger, as he smiles widely at the fact that he'll have a son in just a little while, "Have you decided on a name for the boy yet?" Tsunade nods her head and answers, "Yeah, I've chosen Naruto. Naruto D. Newgate." Another contraction rips through her, as the doctor takes a look to see how far along she is and says, "Ok Tsunade, Your at 10 centimeters, and I can already see the head. Now I'm going to need you to start pushing."

The woman nods her head, as she begins to push. After at least a dozen pushes and another hour the room is filled with the wails of the newborn. However the unexpected happens, as the boy starts to cry out an invisible wave of energy is launched from his little body, causing all the nurses and the doctor to pass out, meaning the boy gets dropped, luckily his father moves quickly enough and catches him. Everyone still awake is stunned, as they recognize the energy the boy let out with his cry as Haki.

Edward cradles his newborn son gently, rocking him and speaking softly, "Shh, hush now Naruto, everything is ok. Welcome to the world little man, I'm your father." The boy already has a full head of blonde hair, about the same color as his mothers, and when he opens his eyes they are the same golden-yellow as his fathers. Seeing the large man holding him, the baby calms and the Haki lets up, Sarutobi proceeds to wake the doctor, who cuts the umbilical cord, cleans the babe up, weighs and measures him, and hands him to his mother.

Tsunade smiles down at her son and asks the doctor, "How much does weigh?" The man yawns and replies, "He's above average, 10lbs, and measuring 25 inches already. I dare say he might be nearly as large as his father when he gets to adult-hood." The woman smiles lovingly at the newborn, as Edward comes over to her side and asks, "Why give him the D in his name Tsunade?" She looks up at him to respond, "Because all D's are powerful, and have unbreakable wills. Thats what I want for our son. My grandfather was a D. Hashirama D. Senju, the man who created the forests of this island with his Wood-Wood Fruit powers and defeated the Fleet Admiral of the Marines of his time with ease."

The Pirate sighs at this, but nods his head in acceptance of her reasons, "Alright I see your point. But for now lets call him Naruto D. Senju. If anyone finds out that he is my son they will try their hardest to kill him and I don't want that." The blonde woman nods her head before as she asks him, "Will you be around to help me raise him? After all a boy needs his father, also he's going to need help controlling that Conquerors Haki, and while Sarutobi-Sensei is proficient in the use of the other 2, he's not very good with the 3rd, only having a basic understanding of it."

The giant man chuckles at this but answers, "Yeah I'll be around, although I'll only be able to come around once a year, any more then that and the Marines will become suspicious. So I'll come on this day every year, his birthday." Tsunade agrees to this, and the rest of the night is spent making arrangements for his yearly visits, and Jiraiya promising to keep his identity as the boy's father secret. The next day Whitebeard leaves the Island, having no idea that in the years to come his son would grow up with dreams of sailing the seas free like himself and becoming a greater pirate then himself.

* * *

**Leaf Village**

**2 Months before Roger's Death**

**Naruto Age 8**

Its been 8 years since the birth of Naruto D. Newgate, otherwise known as Naruto D. Senju. In that time the child has grown up exceptionally well, loved by his mother, trained by his father in how to control his Conquerors Haki, as well as the basics of the other two Haki when the man stops by once a year. Infact Edward Newgate should be showing up at the Leaf again in a little over 2 months, as that is when Naruto turns 9, and his father told him when he turned 9 he'd have 2 special presents for him.

Naruto is your normal 8 year old, full of energy and mischief, however he's also different from the other children his age. Naruto at nearly 9 already stands at 5 feet tall, almost a full foot above his peers. His blonde hair which used to be dark like his mothers is now brighter then his fathers, being a sun-kissed Blonde, it spikes up all around his head because thats how he style it, otherwise it lays on his head in waves like his fathers. His golden-yellow eyes are always full of happiness and mischievous thoughts, as well as dreams for the future. His skin color is the same as his mother, and he has her nose and delicate lips as well.

He wears a white T-shirt with his father's jolly roger on the front, dark orange pants with a forest green sash tied around his waist, and on his feet are boots. Right now the young Senju Heir can be found out in his back yard training hard, with his shirt off so it doesn't get wet with sweat. His mother Tsunade, who is now 31 but still as beautiful as she was at 21 if not more so, comes out to find her only child practicing with a wooden Polearm in the shape of a Halberd.

The blonde doctor seeing how hard he's working smiles to herself, _So much like his father, and yet so different at the same time. He wants to wield a Polearm like Edward but not a Bisento, he is such a stubborn child. _She comes out of her thoughts as she calls out, "Naru-chan its time for lunch! Put down that practice Halberd and come in and get cleaned up then eat." The younger blonde stops what he's doing as he turns to his mother with a smiles on his face and replies, "Ok Kaa-chan, I'll be there in a minute!" The woman smiles and walks back inside, as the boy grabs a nearby towel and begins to dry off the sweat.

After he's dry he places his shirt back on and heads in side to get washed up a little, heading for the bathroom. He washes his hands, and splashes water on his face and in his hair before using the nearby towel on the towel rack to dry his face and hands and heading for the dinning room. When he enters he sees his mother has laid out a feast for lunch and is already sitting at the table, along with her new student and his older sister figure Shizune. He smiles at them both as he takes his seat and says, "It looks great Kaa-chan. Can I dig in now?"

Tsunade chuckles and responds, "Ofcourse you can. But first you have to tell me what happened between you and that Hyuga kid." The little blonde pales slightly at this and starts to fumble with his fingers as he looks down at his lap and answers, "He was talking trash about us... He said you were a Whore for giving yourself to a Pirate, and that I'm the bastard son of Pirate Scum. So I socked him in his jaw and told him never to talk about you or Tou-san like that again."

The blonde doctor shakes her head sadly at her son's answer, before she narrows her eyes and says, "Be that as it may, that was no reason to infuse your punch with Haki. His parents brought him to me and his entire lower jaw was broken, I had to replace it with a metal jaw piece. You need to learn not to let the petty words of other children get to you Naruto, you are the Senju Heir, as well as the son of the soon to be strongest man in the world. Your grounded for a week." The blonde sulks at this but replies, "Yes Kaa-chan... I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But I swear that I didn't try to put Haki behind my punch."

Tsunade stands up and walks over to her son, as she kneels down next to him and embraces him. "Its ok Naru-chan, I'm not really mad at you. If I were in your situation and heard his parents saying crap like that I would have pounded them into the dirt, that's how I know your my kid. Remember this Naruto I love you no matter what you do, even when you become an Adult and sail away on your own journey and become a famous pirate like your father. You will always to me be my baby boy." With that she kisses him on the cheek and returns to her seat and they all eat.

3 hours later Naruto is once again out back training, only this time he's working on the Senju Style Martial Arts with the supervision of Hiruzen Sarutobi, as Tsunade was called away to the hospital to check on patients. In the middle of a kick Naruto and Hiruzen can hear a commotion coming from town, as the blonde boy says, "Hey Jiji what do you think is going on in town?" The 50 year old Village leader looks towards town and answers, "I don't know Naruto-kun, there is no reason for the the village to act in such a manner. It actually sounds similar to whenever your father stops by, but that can't be the case now as he isn't scheduled to be here for another 2 months."

Naruto nods in agreement with this, however a few minuets later one of The Hokage's personal Guards comes walking into the yard, and following close behind is a familiar, very large, mustached man. Seeing the man behind the guard, Naruto smiles widely and yells out, "TOU-SAN!" As he rushes his father, who bends down onto his knees and catches his only son, giving him a big hug, "My Son! I'm happy to see you to Naruto, let me get a good look at you now boy." He lets the younger blonde go and moves him back some with his arms and looks him over for a few moments before smiling and nodding his head.

After he nods he says, "You've grown again since last I saw you son. Keep it up and you'll get to be as big as your old man in no time flat." Naruto smiles at this but then gets confused and asks, "Why are you here now Tou-san? Not that I'm not happy to see ya, but you normally only come on my birthdays, and thats 2 months away still." At this Hiruzen stands up and says, "I to am wondering why you're visiting early Edward, and what happens to be in the two items you dropped to hug your son."

The over-large man stands back to his full height and looks at his old friend as he replies to their questions, "I'm here now because I wont be able to get here in October. As you know Roger was caught by the Marines, Monkey D. Garp no less. However thats not entirely true, Roger turned himself in because he's already dying of disease, so we had one last meeting and he officially named me the Strongest." The two nod at this, having read the newspapers and heard about it.

Whitebeard continues on, "Well because of that, the Marines are going to be watching my every move even more carefully from no on, so I have to stop visiting every October. From this point on I'll be coming by a different month every year which wont raise suspicion as I've already claimed the Islands and sea around here as my territory. Therefore I've brought you your birthday gifts early Naruto." At this he turns around and picks up the treasure chest as well as the long case he dropped before and places them infront of his son.

Naruto eyes them with stars in his eyes and says, "Whats in the treasure chest Tou-san? Is it gold and jewels? Or Beli? Or maybe its Diamonds!" Edward laughs loudly at this and answers, "No Naruto nothing like that, but something _far _more valuable then any of those things. But why don't we wait for your mother to get back to open that one? In the meantime open the case and look at whats inside of it, I think you'll love it." The younger blonde nods energetically at this and grabs the long, polished case and opens it to reveal a large and beautifully crafted Halberd.

He looks at his father in surprise and runs his hands over the Polearm and well as the flat of the blade, then smiles and says, "Thank you Tou-san its perfect! But why is it so big?" The man smiles softly at his boy and answers back, "Your welcome Son. The reason for it being so big is that it is not to be wielded until the year before you leave on your Journey across the seas. Its made of the finest Steel, and fitted to your adult body. Ofcourse depending on how big you get you can have it made bigger or smaller."

The boy nods at this and the three spend the next couple of hours just catching up, with the Pirate telling his son about all the adventures he's had recently, including his final fight with the Pirate King which ended in a draw. Around 5pm Tsunade arrives home, looking a bit tired, and when she enters the kitchen to start on dinner for her and her son she notices that her Sensei is gone and Edward is sitting there with their son, and in the middle of the table is a small chest.

She sighs as she moves to the pantry and fridge and begins to take out ingredients to cook and says, "Ed, I take it you were the reason for all the commotion in the village earlier." The man nods as she continues, "What are you doing here 2 months early? On second thought don't tell me. Just tell me what the hell is in the chest on my table." The man crosses his arms and answers, "Naruto's second birthday present. We were waiting on you to get home before allowing him to open it. As his mother you have a choice in what rather or not he gets to have this gift or not."

The busty blonde sighs as she responds, "Fine but let me get started on dinner first and then he can open it and we can discuss whatever it is." With that she goes about beginning the meal they'll eat tonight, and as soon as she has everything started she takes her seat at the table, which is directly across from her former lover, with Naruto sitting to her right and says, "Alright Naru-chan open the chest and lets see whats inside." The littlest blonde does as his mother says and opens the chest, only to reveal an odd look fruit, it's bluish-green in color, shaped like an Orange only with little swirls and lightning bolt looking things on it.

Naruto looking at it is confused why his father would give him a fruit for his birthday, while Tsunade looks at it in shock and anger, and immediately glares at the larger man, "What the Hell are you thinking Edward?! Giving our Son one of _those _Fruits?" The Pirate looks back her with a neutral look and answers, "Its to help make him stronger for the future Tsunade. That fruit is special like my Tremor-Tremor fruit, its a rare one that has never been consumed before and it took me years to find it."

As the woman looks ready to retort her son interrupts by asking, "I don't get it. What's so special about a fruit?" The Senju woman sighs before looking at her son and answers, "Naru-chan that fruit there is a Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits give those that eat them incredible powers, but at a cost, anyone who eats a Devil Fruit is forever rejected by the Sea, meaning they will never be able to swim, and if they fall into the water they could die. Your Father here is a Devil Fruit user."

The boy's eyes widen at this as he looks at his father and asks, "Really Tou-san?" The large man nods his head as his son asks a second question, "What kind of power do you have Tou-san?" He chuckles at this, which sounds like a rumble because of how big he is, as he answers back, "I ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit son, Making me a Tremor-Human. It allows me to create massive vibrations or shock waves through any medium I choose. I can use it to create massive Tidal Waves, break apart and flip large tracts of land, and many other things. Infact I destroyed an entire Island with it once, sunk it straight down to the bottom of the sea."

The almost 9 year old's eyes widen even further at this, but also shine with admiration for the power of his father as he says, "So cool! You must have the strongest Devil Fruit ever!" Edward shakes his head at this and responds, "Not really, there are stronger Fruit Powers out there. Let me explain something to you son, Devil fruits they come in 4 tiers. The First and Lowest Tier is the Parmecia Type fruit. These are considered to be the weakest type because they are the most common and those the eat them only gain some sort of superhuman physical ability or trait. Infact my Tremor-Tremor Fruit is a Parmecia type, even thought its perhaps the strongest."

Naruto becomes excited at the news that there are 4 different types of Devil Fruits, but then deflates when he hears his father's powers are in the lowest class, as the man continues to talk, "The Second Tier are called Zoan Type Devil Fruits. Those who eat this type of Fruit gain the ability to transform into an animal, acquiring every single trait associated with said animal. They're also able to take on Human-Animal Hybrid forms." The youngest blonde thinks this second one sounds kind of cool, and wonders what it would be like to transform into a fox, as he loves foxes for an unknown reason.

Seeing that his son is still playing close attention, and Tsunade is back to the stove checking on the food, he continues, "Next is the 3rd Tier which actually is a sub-sect of the second. The Legendary Zoan Type. These fruits allow the users to transform themselves into creatures of legend, such as dragons and phoenixes. Lastly is what is considered the most powerful type, The Logia Type Devil Fruit. Logia Users gain the ability to transform themselves into an element such as fire, ice, lightning, etc... Not only can they turn into these elements they can create and control them as well."

The boy gets excited by this, hoping that the fruit in the chest is the last kind, however his mother spoils it and asks, "So what kind of fruit is the one your trying to give him?" Edward smirks and answers, "Its an extra special fruit, one that many have only thought was a legend. Its a hybrid Parmecia/Logia type Fruit. The fruit in that chest is the Storm-Storm Fruit. Now I don't know much about it other then what's said in legend. According to Legend the Storm-Storm Fruit gives the one who uses it the power to command and bring on storms of all kinds, that's the Parmecia aspect of it."

The Mother and son both have their eyes widened at this, as Naruto imagines creating all kinds of storms to take out his enemies. The giant man continues speaking, "The Logia side of it is the ability to become, create, and control all the individual elements of the storms. It's probably the most powerful Devil Fruit in existence, which is why very few people have ever believed it to be real. I lost many good men and 2 ships finding and acquiring that fruit, but it was all well worth it because my boy deserves only the best Devil Fruit."

Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose at this, as she weighs the pros and cons of it, and then comes to a decision. She sighs as she says, "Alright I've decided...Naruto you can eat the fruit and become a Storm-Human, BUT you will be training very hard to control those powers, and under _No _circumstances are you to bring destructive storms to the Island. Am I understood young man?" Naruto nods his head furiously as he reaches into the chest and takes out the Storm-Storm fruit with reverence and proceeds to take a huge bite out of it, chewing and then swallowing it.

After he does he makes a sick face and sticks his tongue out and says, "Blah... It tastes like poop. Why didn't you tell me it would be nasty Tou-san?" The large man laughs and says, "Wanted you to find that out for yourself. All Devil Fruits are nasty as heck, but for the powers they give you they don't have to taste good. Well I'll teach you the basics of using your new powers before I leave, after that it'll be all up to yourself to learn your powers son." Naruto nods happily at this, as Tsunade goes to finish the food, and the three eat a great meal before tucking Naruto in for the night.

The next morning everyone is up bright and early, after cooking and eating breakfast Tsunade heads off to the hospital to do her rounds and see patients. Naruto and Edward head out back to the boy's little Training Area to work out, first the large man reviews with his son what the boy knows about Haki, being impressed and teaching him a little more. Then they work on their bodies, doing push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, running laps, and even lifting some weights and doing some laps around the house. Then after lunch they get into Naruto's Devil Fruit Powers, and by the time the large man leaves that night the boy is able to summon a small drizzle of rain.

* * *

**Leaf Village Docks**

**10 years A.R.D(After Roger's Death)**

Its been 10 years since the death of the Pirate King Gold Roger, 10 years since Whitebeard became the _Strongest Man in the World_, and 10 years since Naruto D. Senju received his Storm-Storm Fruit powers. In the 10 years that have passed Naruto has grown taller, stronger, and more powerful, He now stands at 11 feet tall, much taller then most of his comrades and friends, his body is filled out nicely, possessing a swimmers figure with ripcord muscles meant for speed and strength both, his blonde hair is now cut very short, but still spikey.

His attire has changed as well, now wearing dark blue khaki pants with multiple pockets, a short-sleeved grey button up shirt which is left open exposing his muscled torso, Black combat boots, tied around his waist is a dark orange sash, and to finish the look off is a long red Captains Jacket. Over the years Naruto has come to master many of his abilities, with help from the now retired Sarutobi as well his Godfather who visits when he can, he's mastered Armament and Observation Haki. Also he's learned from Jiraiya how to use 3 of the 6 Powers of the Marines, those being _Shave, Finger Gun, _and his favorite _Storm Leg_.

As for his Conqueror's Haki, he's gotten pretty good control of it to the point that when he actively uses it he can put around 10,000 weak people into either unconsciousness, or make them babbling messes. When it comes to his Storm-Storm Fruit powers, he has yet to completely master them, he can now create storms that can affect 3 islands at the same time, but not big enough to affect an entire sea yet. When it comes to the Logia aspects he has great control over Lightning, Wind, and Snow elements, and only mild control over Water, Sand, and Ice.

Right now he can be found standing on the docks next to a Brig-Sloop Ship made of a dark wood cut from the forests around the village, it has 2 masts, both with crows nests, its length is 115 feet, and the figure head is in the shape of a large Wolf's head. However Naruto isnt alone in standing next to the ship, standing on either side of him is several people, his first crew members and best friends. Over the years The blonde has made many friends with those of his generation, and the ones he is closest to make up his currently little crew.

The first person to his left is another young man of 18 years old, he has short spikey black hair, some light stubble on his face, an brown eyes. He stands at 6 feet and 3 inches tall and weighs 180lbs, with a sort of stocky build but all muscle. He wears a grey long-sleeved shirt that has bandages wrapped around the arms from the biceps to the crook of the elbows, over that he has on a simple brown hooded vest with fur around the hood and the collar.

His pants are black and the right leg has a large whole, on his feet are combat sandals which are grey, and to finish off his look he wears pair of black bangles around his wrists, and strapped to his hips are trench knives. This is Asuma Sarutobi, the youngest son of Hiruzen, and one of Naruto's two best friends in the world. The young man is very laid back but can be serious when he has to be, and when he is he's dangerous, he is a master of fighting with his trench knives, using the knuckle parts to do blunt damage, and the knife parts to leave shallow wounds that will bleed out. In the crew he is the Navigator as he's great with maps and directions.

The next person and the first to the blonde's right is another young man of 18, this one with shoulder length spikey black hair, and black eyes, he stands at 5 feet and 9 inches tall and weighs 155lbs, with a lean and athletic build. He wears a long blue Kimono top which is open partly to show his chest which has bandages wrapped around it, along with grey slacks all of which are tied together with a red sash. Strapped to each hip is a Katana, which he uses in his special 2-sword style swordsmanship. He also has the power of a Devil Fruit, his being a Parmecia with 2 special abilities, called the Kamui-Kamui Fruit.

This young man's name is Obito Uchiha, he is Naruto's other best friend and his designated first mate. Obito hails from the other founding family of the Leaf, the Uchiha Clan, and is a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha who was the best friend of Naruto's Great-Great Grandfather Hashirama D. Senju. The only problem with Obito is that he is chronically late for everything, and makes up terrible excuses to explain his lateness.

The next person to the left of Naruto and the left of Asuma, is a girl, she is only 14 years old. She has long black hair with a bluish tint to it, tied up in a spikey ponytail, and brown pupil-less eyes, which fits her heart-shaped face. She stands at 4 feet 10 inches tall and weighs in at a small 80lbs Her attire consists of a sleeveless lavender shirt over a fishnet shirt which holds up her high B-cup bust nicely, dark shorts, and knee length black boots. Strapped to he back is a rifle, this is Anko Mitarashi, she's the crew's sharpshooter, as well as self proclaimed sexiest girl in the crew.

The next person to the right is another young lady, this one 18 years old, with long, straight, brown hair and brown eyes, on each of her cheeks are purple rectangular markings, she is considered to be very beautiful. She stands at 5 feet and 4 inches tall and weighs around 110lbs, with a thin frame, and average sized breasts, C-cup. She wears a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wears black pants, she also wears a pair of red stockings that stop at her thighs, heeled sandals, and a small red bracelet on her left wrist, as well as carrying a doctors bag.

This is Rin Nohara, the girlfriend of Obito, as well as the ships doctor who was trained personally by Tsunade to be the doctor for her only son as she knows he'll get himself injured alot like his father. The final member of the crew who is already aboard the ship and looking down with mild annoyance is the Cook.

The person in question is another 18 year old girl, with fair skin and slender build, with long, untamed, black hair that reaches to her upper back, her eyes are very unique being a wine red color with an additional ring in them. Her attire consists mostly red, she wears a sleeveless red turtleneck, and long red pants, on her feet are high-heels, and over her shirt is a white vest. This young woman's name is Kurenai Yuhi, and she is the on again/off again, girlfriend of Asuma Sarutobi, and the 3rd Devil Fruit user in the crew.

The reason for her annoyance and the others still being on the docks is that most of the village is there to see them off. At the front of the group are Naruto's mother Tsunade, her senior student Shizune, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the current Kage Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze is a young man of 28 years, with spikey, golden-blonde hair with two jaw length bangs, and bright blue eyes. He stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall, the same height as Obito. He wears an all blue outfit, complete with a long white coat with orange flames licking the bottom, with the Kanji for Kage on the back.

The man steps forward and looks up at his younger and yet taller counterpart and says, "Naruto D. Senju we wish you and your crew luck out there on the Seas. May you find the fame and fortunes you seek. However from this day forth we of the Leaf do not want to see you or your crew here again until such a time as you have either become a Shichibukai or one of the Emperors of the seas. We don;t want your crimes tied back to us you understand?"

Naruto just lets out a belly laugh and says in his now deep voice, "No problems Minato-san, we get it. Well Everyone we should be off, We have a name to make for ourselves, bounties to get, other pirates and Marines to fight, and people to plunder." At this everyone laughs as Tsunade steps forward and hugs her only son and says, "You stay safe out there Naru-chan. If things ever get to hairy out there you can always come home to me, no matter what Minato says, if he has a problem with it I'll pound him to paste."

The now dark blonde-haired young man chuckles at this, "Thank you Kaa-chan you have been the best mother a man could ask for. I'll miss you, but all boys leave home eventually, its just my time. Don't worry about me while I'm away, I'll have Obito and Asuma to watch my back, and Rin to patch me up. Take care of yourself you old drunk." At this the busty 42 year old punches him on the arm before kissing his cheek and letting him go. After some words exchanged between Asuma and his father, as well as Obito and his favorite cousin Mikoto, the Five rookie pirates board their ship with the 6th and set sail.

The last thing the People of the Leaf see of their wayward youth are their crew's pirate flag, that of a smiling skull with blonde hair, over a storm cloud, the very same symbol that they 6 had tattooed on various parts of their bodies the year before. This symbol will come to be known years later as the symbol of the Storm Pirates, and more over the symbol of Naruto D. Newgate.

* * *

Annnd Cut! Well theres the first and possibly only chapter of Naruto D. Newgate the Storm. I dont have much to say about this chapter other then I hope you all like my idea for Naruto's fruit powers, as well as the fruit powers of Obito. As Always read and Review. If i get more then 15 reviews then I'll continue it and then next chapter put up a Poll for Naruto's pairing in this story. Until Next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Years Pass!

Hey Blue flame here bringing you the next chapter of Naruto D. Newgate The Storm. Now i was blown away by the response the first chapter got so i've decided to continue. Now this chapter just goes into a little bit of what Naruto and his crew are doing before the canon timeline begins. Also where Naruto and The Storm Pirates stand in relation to the 4 Emperors, Shichibukai, and Marines when canon begins. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Oh and as of this chapter being posted I have a Poll up on my Profile for the pairing for naruto so be sure to vote.

"Hey Dumbass!" Human Speech

_I need a vacation- Human Thought_

**"Come and Die!" Zoan Hybrid speech**

_**I hate that guy- Zoan Hybrid thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: As the Years pass!**

**South Blue**

**3 years later**

**13****th**** year of G.P.A.(Great Pirate Age)**

In the South Blue is where we find the now widely known Storm Pirates, it has been 3 years since the start of their Journey in the West Blue. Their adventures have taken them from their home Island in the West Blue, across the Grand Line and the Red Line and into the South Blue. Over the last three years they have all grown much stronger, more confident, and bigger, the crew now has 12 members including the original 7. That's right 7, when the young crew set sail they found they had an extra person on board, a 18 year old with bowl-cut black hair, bushy eyebrows, dark eyes, and wearing a sleeveless all green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, standing at 6 feet tall, named Might Guy.

However over the last three years Guy has proven himself to be invaluable to the crew, as he is a master of his own Martial Art called Strong Fist, passed down in the Might Family for generations. In their first year the 7 Teenagers wondered the West Blue, picking fights with Pirates who took pleasure in killing, raping, and torturing innocents, most of the crews they fought and killed were allied with to two of the 4 Emperors of the seas, _Big Mom_ and Kaido, causing their ire. Upon killing the _evil _Pirates they would take all their treasure for themselves, using it to buy new clothes, food, ammo, weapons, etc, and even give some back to the Islands that the money was taken from. Causing the people of those Islands to be thankful.

These actions in fighting against other Pirates who allied with 2 of the 4 Emperors got the attention of the Marines, who after finding out the names and bounties of the crews they destroyed, as well as the powers of Naruto, gave them their own bounties and Epitaphs. Naruto the Captain of the crew Has come to be known as the _Storm King_, as he commands his storms in battle and utterly destroys all that come before him. His current bounty after defeating one of the top men of Kaido has been risen to 430 Million Beli, where as his first Bounty was 100 Million.

Obito who is Naruto's first Mate and second strongest member of the crew, because of the use of his intangibility power from the Kamui-Kamui fruit, in conjunction with his swordsmanship has earned the name _Ghost Swordsman_. His bounty is 2nd highest in the crew at 300 Million Beli and he is considered to be a contender for the title of Strongest Swordsman in the world, along with the another member of the Storm Pirates Zabuza Momochi, and the current strongest swordsman the Shichibukai Dracule _Hawkeye _Mihawk.

Asuma who now sports a triangular beard, is considered to be tied for 4th strongest member of the crew and always works closely with Guy, who his is actually tied with. He is famous for being the only member of the Big 5 of the Storm Pirates without a Devil Fruit Ability, but is a known master of Armament Haki and proficient in Observation Haki. Because of his fighting style with the Trench Knives, and his sub-sect of the Sarutobi Family Monkey Style Martial Art, which his version is called Gorilla Style, he is called _Knuckle Blade_. His current bounty is 260 Million Beli.

Next is Guy who as said earlier is tied for 4th with Asuma, the only things that have changed about him is that his jumpsuit now has sleeves, and he wears a grey vest with many pockets over it. Guy is known to be the second fastest member of the crew after Naruto, and is feared for the use of his Strong Fist Style in conjunction with his Devil Fruit Abilities. Guy is a Zoan type using the Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Tiger, with that and his bad taste in clothes he is called _Mighty Green Tiger_. His current bounty is also 260 Million, as he and Asuma are always seen fighting together.

Next are the girls, Kurenai is known to be the ships Cook and one of the best there is to as well as being a gorgeous woman, but she is also feared in battle for the powers of her Devil Fruit, the Illusion-Illusion Fruit. Her fruit allows her to place anyone she wants into an Illusion of her choosing, it can be their worst fears, or their greatest desire, whatever it is the subject(s) become completely immersed in it leaving them open for her to finish off with her throwing knives. Because of this she has earned the name _Cook of Illusions_. Its of note though that those with stronger wills are able to break out of her Illusions, her Captain regularly does. Her bounty is 165 Million Beli.

Then there is the now 17 year old Anko, who besides growing to 5 feet and 4 inches tall, going up to 100lbs, and gaining a bigger chest, now a mid C-cup, hasn't changed much. She is still hyperactive, and is now one of the best sharpshooters around, also her clothes have changed, becoming more revealing, wearing a fishnet body suit that goes from her neck all the way down to her thighs, over this she wears a short orange skirt, and a long tan trench coat. She has become known for her marksmanship and the way her shots seem to slither through the air like Snakes, so the Marines gave her the name _Snake Shot_. Her bounty is 170 Million Beli.

Then there is Rin, who like Kurenai is considered to be one of the most beautiful women on the seas. She is know to be the crew's Doctor and is capable of Curing nearly any illness, but what she is feared for is her ability to kill people using her knowledge of the human body. She is known to stick close to Obito and to kill anyone the man leaves alive and writhing in pain, by cutting and stabbing specific points in the body meant to cause quick and painless deaths. She does this with a smile on her face and so has come to be known as _The Angel of Death_. Her Bounty because her mostly non-combative skills is 130 Million Beli, lowest of the original 7.

Now the crew isnt just made up of them anymore, over the last three years they have picked up many strays, as they have sailed all over the world. Their most recent member they gained a year ago and definately the oldest person on the crew, is the legendary Fishman shipbuilder Tom, the man who built the Ship of Gold Roger. Tom is a large Cow-fish Fishman, with short horns and a yellow body, he has markings under his eyes, black spots on his neck near his gills, sharp teeth from his lower lip pointing upward, and a white beard.

White, curly hair also sprouts behind his neck from under his blue bandanna, and his large chest is covered by an unbuttoned light-green shirt with a blue pattern on it. He has a relatively small lower body in comparison to his large upper body, and he wears grey pants and simple boots. He also has a tattoo of a flowery design on both of his shoulders. The reason Tom is a part of the crew is because last year near Water 7 they intercepted the sea train that the man himself built, as it headed to Impel Down.

Naruto using his powers trapped the train in a large wave of water which he froze, then using his natural strength busted open the car Tom was in, took out the Marines guarding him and offered him a chance at freedom if he joined the Storm Pirates. The old Shipwright accepted readily, as he had been set up to fail by a pencil necked little slime-ball from CP5 named Spandam. So the old man joined the crew and has been their Shipwright ever since, fixing any problems that arise with their ship. Because of this Tom now has a bounty of 200 Million Beli.

The other Members of their crew are slightly less important then Tom, however they deserve mentioning. First is the 2nd Fishmen members they added to the crew, Starting with a 19 year old Bluntnose Sixgill Shark Fishman. He stands at 9 feet tall and is quite skinny for his species but noticeably muscular. He has spikey blue hair, brown eyes, and has tape around his mouth to hide his shark-like teeth. His body is tan colored with dark spots along his sides, with his Storm Pirates Tattoo on his back. He wears blue slacks, brown boots, a white and brown camouflage vest, and strapped to his back is a massive broadsword which resembles a giant butcher knife, and is called Kubikiribocho, and it is semi-sentient blade. This young Fishman's name is Zabuza Momochi and he is called _Demon of the Mists _with a 210 Million Beli bounty.

The second Fishman is actually a Fishwoman, for she is a little girl as she is only 8 years old. This little girl is a Golden Rudd Fishwoman, with yellow-brown eyes, short black hair, and a golden colored body. She wears a simple little dress with the symbol of the Storm Pirates on the back of it. Her name is Haku Momochi, shes is Zabuza's adopted little sister. Both Zabuza and Haku are unique among Fishmen as they are 2 of the rare few who posses Devil Fruit powers.

Both Parmecia type, Zabuza wields the Mist-Mist Fruit which allows him to summon up thin to thick mists from any water molecules in the air, and cut off the vision of his enemies. While Haku posses the power of the Cold-Cold fruit which allows her to exude very low temperatures from her body, and lower the ambient temp of the area she's in, even causing things to frost over. Ordinarily she uses her powers in conjunction with Fishman Karate, which she is learning from Tom, to turn water bullets into ice bullets by lowering her body temp before releasing the shot. Right now however she is only a beginner and so her attacks are not very effective, she has a 45 Million Beli Bounty.

They joined the crew Just after Tom, as the crew headed to Fishman Island to see what it was like. The time they arrived there was 2 days before the attempted Assassination of the Queen of Fishman Island, Otohime, that first day they ran into Zabuza who was protecting Haku against members of the Royal army and whooping their asses. When Naruto tried to talk to him to offer him and Haku a place in the crew the then 18 year old attacked him. However Naruto is not the Captain for nothing and easily blocked the younger man's sword with his Halberd and proceeded to disarm him, even though it was slightly difficult.

After having him at his mercy he explained that he wanted them to join his crew, to which Zabuza denied the offer and grabbed Haku and left. A couple of days later the two were in the crowd to hear the Queen's speech when the shots rang out, however what shocked everyone was Naruto appearing at the Goldfish Mermaid's back and catching the bullets that where meant for her in his chest. Then instead of going down he pointed his Halberd in the direction the shots came from and fired off a wave of lighting, no one knows if it hit the shooter or not, but when the Army arrived they found one of their members holding the supposed Human shooter.

While the 11 foot tall blonde was being tended to and berated by Rin for being so damn reckless and not using Haki to protect his chest, he was visited by King Neptune and Queen Otohime and given their sincere thanks, which he just waved off. Shortly after this Zabuza and Haku appeared and the young Fishman offered to repay the King and Queens debt himself by Joining the Storm Pirates, and that is how they gained their 2nd and 3rd Fishman crew members.

The next Member of the Crew who joined up the year after they started is a Man from one of the farthest Islands of the North Blue, one which is nearly always surrounded by thunder storms, and is called Lightning Island. The man in question Hails from the largest Village on the Island called Cloud Village, because its built in the mountains of the Island. He is a dark skinned man, with white-blonde hair that is done up in dreadlocks down the back of his head, with a goatee on his face, and nobody is sure what color his eyes are because he's always wearing sunglasses, his name is Killer Bee.

He is 27 years old, making him the second oldest of the crew, standing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall just like Asuma, with a large muscular build. He has a tattoo of Bulls horns on his left cheek, and on his right shoulder is a tattoo of the Storm Pirates Jolly Roger. He wears grey slacks with black combat boots, and a white sleeveless jacket which goes to his waist. His preferred fighting style is Wrestling, and he is a Zoan type Devil Fruit User, however he uses one of a series of 9 Mythical Zoan Types, called the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 8-Tails.

With his powers he is able to take on the form of an Ox Demon with 8 tentacles as it's lower body, allowing him to negate the devil fruit curse of becoming weak in water but only as long as hes in either the full form or they Hybrid form. In his Hybrid form, 4 tentacles sprout from his ass, he gains 2 of the 4 horns of the full form, his upper body becomes more muscular and he gains gills to breath underwater like a Fishman. Also he can spit ink like an octopus, even while in his human form, which is useful for leaving messages for his crewmates or blinding someone so he can take them out or get away.

For all his power, and being considered the 3rd most powerful member of the crew, Killer Bee has a bounty of 290 Million Beli, and he is called _The 8-Tails_. He also happens to have a Capture on sight order out on him, as Dr. Vegapunk the lead Scientist of the World Government is very interested in those with the power of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruits.

The last Member of the crew, and the newest woman, with only a year under her belt as a Storm Pirate is a 22 year old beauty. She has beautiful green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front, two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. Her bust is D-Cup, she stands at 5 feet and 8 inches tall, with a slender build.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees, it is closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down, the dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears fishnet that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress, she also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, fishnet leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt, and finishes her outfit up with high-heeled sandals also in blue. Her Finger and Toenails are also painted dark blue.

Her name is Mei Terumi, and she hails from a Chain of Islands in the South Blue called Water Islands, as they are not only surrounded by water but hold great amounts of the stuff on the islands. She comes from the largest Village in the chain, Mist Village, named so because it is built in a valley which is surrounded by waterfalls that all flow into one specific river near the village, which kick up thick mists. The reason she left her Home and joined up with the Storm Pirates is two fold, first she finds Naruto to be incredibly sexy and wishes to seduce him into being her husband, a plan that has yet to work.

The second reason is the one Naruto brought her aboard for, she was run out of her Village by the people and their leader because she possess a Devil Fruit Power, and they feared her for it. Her Devil Fruit is called the Boil-Boil Fruit, and is a Paramecia type, it allows her to breathe out gaseous vapors with different uses and properties. With her powers she can breath out an acidic vapor so powerful that it can melt the flesh right off a man's bones in a matter of minutes, or as long as days depending on how strong she makes it.

Because of her powers, her beautiful hair, and her use of dual pistols she has come to be known as _The_ _Red Devil_. She has also accumulated a bounty of 155 Million Beli because of her actions against the Marines with her comrades.

After so many adventures and fights, This day finds The Storm Pirates facing off against The Donquixote Pirates, and their Shichibukai Captain Doflamingo Donquixote. Obito is Facing off with one of the Donquixote Family Eliete Officers, the swordsman Diamante, and the two men are evenly Matched. Diamante is a 36 year old man as tall as Naruto, with a muscular upper body, with brown hair, and wields a rapier. What makes him even deadlier is that he can use his fruit powers on his sword, He uses the Ripple-Ripple Fruit, which allows him to flatten anything he touches like a flag and reform and fold it while still retaining its original characteristics.

However his attacks don't really work on Obito who becomes intangible when he strikes, but can only land mild cuts on Diamante because he flattens himself to avoid the counter strikes. So the two men are actually equally matched. Meanwhile Zabuza is fighting against another Elite Officers, the incredibly large and hulking 31 year old Pica, who is tan skinned, has long lavender hair and yellow eyes, and on each of his shoulders is 3 spikes protruding from them. Pica is also a devil fruit user, however being at sea with no stone around he is unable to use his powers so is relying on his natural incredible strength which comes from his being about 12 feet tall as well as his giant Katana.

The older and more experienced man had the young Fishman on the ropes for a bit, but then he used his Mist-Mist powers and got the upper hand, scoring multiple cuts on the larger man, forcing him to coat his entire body in Armament Haki just to keep from getting anymore wounds. Now the two are ate a stalemate, as they can hear the fighting from the rest of their Comrades going on around them, especially Naruto and Doflamingo.

Guy is fighting against an Elderly man of 61 named Lao G who happens to be an Officer of the family. The man wears a cap with devilish horns and eyes, gloves, a black bodysuit with a matrix-pattern, what seems to be briefs over it and a belt with the letter "G" as the buckle, and he has a grey goatee. The two weirdly dressed men are going at it in hand to hand combat, with the old man showing to be sturdy and pretty strong despite his advancing age and without Devil Fruit Powers, while Guy is in his Hybrid from and has grown to be about 6 feet 9 inches tall from it. The two seem to be evenly matched, as the old man has more experience, but the younger man has more Stamina and energy.

Asuma is taking on the 3rd Elite Officer and right hand man of Doflamingo, Trebol, who is a 40 year old man who looks bedraggled. He has dark hair that is worn as a bowl-cut, similar to Guy, we wears a small pair of sunglasses and has a broad flat nose, which has snot hanging out of it. He has a long, thick beard and some stubby hair on his upper lips. he also has a small scar just above his right eyebrow. He holds a scepter with a club suit design on the top. The man wears what looks to be a large coat that makes him appear to be a thickset man, he is about 11 feet tall but is hunched over, his attire and posture makes him resemble a giant snail, and he to is a Devil Fruit user.

Trebol's devil fruit power is the reason why Asuma has been having so much trouble with him, as every time he cuts or punches the man, even with his blades and knuckles coated in Armament Haki, he doesn't leave a wound. Then he has to contend with the mans Stick-Stick Fruit powers, which allows him to produce mucus which has great adhesiveness, which he demonstrates by trying to grab Asuma with it and pull him towards himself, however he's found he can cut the individual tendrils of mucus so there is that.

Haku is fighting with the childish officer Sugar who appears to be a 10 year old girl with short aquamarine hair, blue eyes with one covered by a pink monocle shaped and worn like an eye patch, wearing a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. However their fight consists mostly of tossing out insults at each other before tiring out and taking a nap, then waking up 10 minutes later and going back to insults. Neither one can be bothered to try and hit the other.

Kurenai is fighting against another Officer, this one a woman of 52, with two colored hair, orange on the right side and blonde on the left which is in a perm like style. She wears a pink dress with a white fur coat over that, pearls around her neck, and glasses over her eyes, she a large chest and slightly round figure due to her age. Her name is Jora and she wields the powers of the Paramecia Class Art-Art Fruit, giving her the ability to alter the shape and appearance of any object, including living organisms, into whatever she wishes, making it into distorted, abstract art, any weapon or vehicle that has been warped by this ability loses its functionality.

This is a power she has been trying to use on Kurenai, however from the moment they began to fight the Red eyed beauty has been locking the older woman into Illusions, which she breaks out of after a couple of minuets, over and over again while scoring minor hits with her throwing knives. In the meantime every single object that Jora has hit with her powers which include Crates, low level grunts, and even Tom, have become weird looking pieces of art that can't do anything but wait until she's knocked out to revert back.

Bee has been going toe to toe with another Officer by the name of Senor Pink, in a battle to see who the superior Wrestler is, as they both use it to fight. Senor Pink is a tall slightly portly man, he wears a pink baby bonnet over his head, sun glasses over his eyes, a light colored shirt with the words "Lets Baby" on his upper body, and swimming trunks on his lower body which are folded over to resemble a diaper, and sucks on a pacifier. Both men are Devil fruit users, as Senor uses the Swim-Swim Fruit which allows him to swim on the ground or through walls. This grants him the ability to move underground and through structures to attack at unsuspecting angles and avoid attacks.

The two men have been beating the hell out of each other, Suplexing, Body Slamming, clotheslining, and even punching and kicking each other from different angles. Both can be found standing across from each other breathing hard, Bee in his Hybrid form as they prepare to go another round. Rin is staying out of the fight, waiting until all is said and done to treat her comrades Injures, especially her Captain's as she knows he is the most reckless of them all when he's enjoying a fight.

Anko is having a shoot out with a 15 year old Girl named Baby 5. Baby 5 is a girl with long black hair with a red ribbon in her hair, large breasts, slender figure, and smoking a cigarette. She wears a black maid's outfit, complete with a pink belt going diagonally across her chest, and brown gloves on her hands. Baby five is a Weapon-Human, having eaten the Paramecia class Arms-Arms Fruit which allows her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes, though she usually chooses guns. The two young women have been firing shots at each other since the beginning, however their reason for fighting is that they got into an argument over who was more beautiful and useful to their respective captains.

That brings us to the two Captains themselves. Naruto is going toe to toe with a man who stands at 10 feet tall, with blonde-hair, a very lean and muscular build with tan skin. He generally dresses in flamboyant clothes, his clothes are brightly colored, with his hot pink feather coat most distinctly of all. he sports a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses. He wears under his coat a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. This man is the 32 year old New Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo.

The two men are going at it hard and fast in the skies over their ships and crews. Naruto using the Logia Powers of Wind which he gets from the Storm-Storm fruit to fly through the air, while Doflamingo is using the powers of his Paramecia type String-String Fruit. The String-String Fruit allows him the ability to create and manipulate strings which can be used for many different things, including cutting, and allowing him to fly by attaching strings to clouds, and even create a clone made out of them, an annoying ability which Naruto has already dealt with at the beginning of their battle.

Doflamingo is actually the one who sought out the Storm Pirates, wishing to test the powers of his String-String Fruit against the powers of Naruto's Storm-Storm Fruit. So far he can say they're even, however that is about to change. After another exchange of Armament Haki enhanced punches the two men float back away from each other as the Shichibukai Laughs, "I'm impressed kid. To think that your this strong already at 22 years old, I shudder to think what a monster you will be in about 10 years when your my age. But we're not so different you and I, both from the new world, both born to important families, both wielders of the Haki of Kings. The difference between us is that you didn't have all you knew torn away from you by your selfish father!"

Naruto looks on as the man continues to rant, "You didn't have to watch as your mother died of Disease. You didn't have to suffer the humiliation of being crucified and tortured alongside your younger brother and fool father. Its those experiences that make me better and stronger then a punk like you!" He creates a net of Strings imbued with Armament Haki and sends it at the younger and taller blonde, however Naruto coats his Halberd in the same thing, spins it around above his head and brings it down, cutting through the string-net and destroying it.

He then shakes his head and says, "What your experiences makes you Doflamingo is a fool. All your life you have sought power, wealth, prestige, because you were born into it and it was taken away so you believed all those things were yours by right. The only thing that belongs to any man by right is freedom! You said when we began you wanted to prove that your powers were equal to mine, well then lets see if that is really true. Allow me to show you the _True _power of the Storm!" At this he raises the Halberd in the air and lets out a pulse of energy, within a few moments thick, dark clouds begin to form all around the area they're in.

Soon lighting begins to jump from cloud to cloud, as the winds begin to pick up, then it begins to rain, slowly at first, but then it increases in speed and tempo along with the wind, so much so that Doflamingo begins to have trouble staying in the air. A Clap of thunder is all the warning he gets before he's hit in the back with a bolt of lightning which sends him crashing down towards the sea, and even though he coated his back in Armament Haki in time, when he rights himself and lands on his ship he can still feel a burn mark on his back.

The ocean waters begin to churn and chop, as waves begin to rise up and crash into the side of Doflamingo's ship, the man himself looks up at the younger man causing all of this with a glare, however Naruto stares down at him with a serious look, as a large bolt of lightning strikes the Haki imbued axe blade of his weapon and begins to circulate around it. The younger blonde then kicks off the air and heads straight down at the older man while yelling, "Lets Finish this Doflamingo!" The Shichibukai agrees wholeheartedly as he says, "Give me your best shot Punk!" He hardens his body with Armament Haki and waits.

He doesn't have to wait long as the younger blonde quickly closes the distance and as he brings his Halberd down in a slash says, **"Lightning Storm Slash!" **He cuts across Doflamingo's chest, cutting straight through his Haki, causing a large wound across his chest which splashes a great deal of blood onto the attacker, as the lightning enters the wound cauterizing it and electrocuting all his internal organs. When all is said and done Doflamingo pitches forward slightly, coughs out smoke and some blood, and smirks as he says, "Well done kid...Looks like we know who's stronger for now. We'll call this your victory."

He then turns and calls out to his crew, "Everyone Lets go! I got what I came for, its time to head back to Dressrosa." All his crew members who are still conscious proceed to follow their Captains orders, even while the storm continues, as Pica picks up Lao G, Senor, and even Diamante and brings them back over to their captain. Naruto throttles back on the storm, making into a nice drizzle as he gathers up his crew back onto their ship, including the now back to normal Tom. The two crews then head their separate ways, as from that day forward Doflamingo will always carry 2 scars from his fight with Naruto D Senju, the burn on his back, and the slash on his chest.

**North Blue**

**5 years later**

**18****th**** Year of G.P.A**

It's been 5 years since the Storm Pirates fight with the Donquixote Pirates, in that time the crew has gotten stronger, grown even more, and has gained a following, as Many younger crews have flocked to work under the banner of the Storm Pirates. Shortly after the battle with Doflamingo, the Marines sent an envoy to Naruto with an offer of becoming a Shichibukai, this envoy was one of the Shichibukai themselves, the only woman amongst them, the _Pirate Empress _Boa Hancock.

Naruto was no fool though, he knew they sent Hancock because she is beautiful and he is a man, but he was not taken in by her beauty, having been around women just as beautiful if not more so then her for years. Hancock herself was shocked that he could resist her beauty and even that he had no impure thoughts about her, as she tried to use her Fruit powers to turn him to stone, and could not. What shocked her even more was his refusal of the Marine's proposal to become a Shichibukai, telling her that he was not interested in being one of the World Governments Pet Pirates. Because of all of this she became smitten with him and said he would one day be her husband before leaving.

After that his bounty was raised to 500 Million Beli, and about 6 months later is when he once again saw his father. _Whitebeard_ came to him directly himself, and offered he and his crew a place as the future successors of the Whitebeard Pirates, however as flattered as he was, he turned his father down. He then told him that his ambition was not to be handed the title of Emperor of the Sea gradually over years, but to stand equal to all of the Emperor including himself. Edward laughed jovially at this and told his son that it was a great ambition and he supported it wholeheartedly, but gave him 2 Den-Den Mushi, one to keep in touch with himself, and the other to call his mother as she was worried about him and wanted to make sure he's ok.

He thanked his old man and then he and his friends left, heading off to get a new ship before going to make a bigger name for themselves. Their Brig-Sloop which is named the Fenrir took a beating over the years to the point that not even Tom could keep repairing it, so they decided to get a bigger and much better ship. Tom suggested he could build a Battleship of Adam Wood, the same wood he made the Oro Jackson out of for Gol D. Roger, and that he knew where it grew. So they headed to the Adam Tree Grove, there they bartered with the locals for Adam Wood and Tom built them a brand new ship, which took another 6 months.

Their new Ship which Naruto named Fenrir the Second, is a Battleship which is grey around the front, sides, and back. It has 3 large Masts, with crows nests in the shapes of Wolf's dens, and the Jolly Roger of the Storm Pirates painted on all the top sails. The captains quarters at the back of the ship are large, with 2 floors, the up stairs is where Naruto's bedroom and bathroom are, with full working shower, sink, and latreen, while the first floor is his office space, with a large desk made of teak wood, and a metal chair with leather back and seat, this is also where he keeps the 2 den-den from his father. In the center of the deck is large pen with soil and trees, these trees are from Leaf village, and are actually fruit baring.

The Fenrir The Second boasts over 30 cannons, as well as the Wolf Figurehead taking up the entire front of the ship now. The original Crew calls this large ship home, as each member has their own quarters, the girls being on the starboard side and the Men being on the Port side, Ofcourse Rin and Obito share a room near the center of the ship. They have also added more members to their crew, including 4 more Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit users. Also they have 20 low level Pirates to do all the grunt work, such as weighing Anchor, swabbing the decks, and loading up the provisions and armaments.

Right after the Fenrir the Second was completed the Storm Pirates headed off to do as Naruto said and become Equal to the 4 Emperors. His targets Kaido and Charlotte _Big Mom _Linlin as he already had problems with them. On the way they found themselves running into younger pirate crews, ones that started either around the same time as themselves or a bit after, each crew wished to join under the Storm Pirates banner. Naruto accepted this but told each crew that under no circumstances where they to ever hurt innocent people or plunder loot from towns that had very little to begin with, to which they all agreed.

What happened next was a 3 year war with 2 of the 4 Emperors of the Seas over territory. It was bloody and destructive, and resulted in the loss of a lot of lives on both sides, and during this time it was revealed that Naruto was the son of _Whitebeard_, and that his true name is Naruto D. Newgate. This information spread like wild fire, causing all kinds of reactions, firstly around a dozen crews who had been loyal to Kaido and _Big Mom _defected to Naruto's side. Secondly The World Government upon finding this out upped Naruto's bounty to 750 Million Beli, and issued a ban on taking him on for anyone below the rank of Vice-Admiral.

Thirdly it caused the 2 Emperors he was fighting against to have second thoughts about attempting kill him, as they feared retaliation for the death of his son by the Strongest Man in the World. It was this that caused Kaido and Charlotte to meet with the young upstart in a Neutral location to talk of peace, in that meeting they agreed to allow the boy to keep the crews, as well as the Islands that he had turned to his side and have them as his territory, as they were all Islands that were on one side or the other of the borders between their own territories. In exchange Naruto had to promise them that he would not try to take anymore of their Islands or try to attack them personally, also he stays out of their business and they stay out of his.

The at the time 26 year old agreed and peace was brokered, and Naruto D. Newgate gained his own territory in the new world, along with a fleet of Pirate ships and crews to rival any of the 4 emperors. After hearing of this the World Government named Naruto as the Prince of the Seas, as his father is an Emperor, and he himself now owns a pretty large territory. Now a year later we find Naruto and his crew relaxing in their territory, as Obito comes up to his best friend and Captain and says, "Hey Cap, I have some news about your old man." The blonde raises an eyebrow at this and asks, "What is it? Don't tell me Tou-san decided to retire."

The black haired man shakes his head and chuckles at this, "Nah, you know as well as I that he'll never retire until you've decided to take his place as Strongest Man in the World. No it seems he's set his sights on that new Rookie, Portgas D. Ace, you know the one who founded the Spade Pirates, and has the powers of the Flame-Flame Fruit." Naruto nods his head at this as he scratches his chin, "Yeah I remember hearing about him, he's rising through the ranks pretty fast, they're calling him _Fire Fist _aren't they? He's got potential, hell I was thinking of extending an offer for him to join us pretty soon. Looks like my father is planning to beat us to the punch."

Obito smirks and asks, "What do you want to do Naruto?" Said blonde just lets out a laugh and responds, "Nothing. If my old man wants the kid let him have him. Knowing Tou-san, he'll wait until just the right moment to bring the Spade Pirates and their Captain into the fold, and he'll do so by demonstrating his overwhelming power." At this the First Mate laughs, "Hahahaha. Isn't that exactly what you do boss? You know you and your dad are really alike in so many ways, except you don't have everyone call you Pops, instead you have all our subordinate crews call you Big Brother. Also you don't have a stupid Crescent-moon shaped mustache."

The two men fall into fits of laughter at this, but then Naruto stands up and gets serious, "Obito set course. We're heading off to have a discussion with Dragon about his Revolutionaries making moves in our Territory!" The other man gains a serious look and responds, "Yes Sir! Listen Up Everyone! Weigh Anchor! Cast the Sails! We Sail for the Base of the Revolutionary Army!" He then turns towards the wheel where Asuma is and says, "Asuma Lay in the course!" The bearded 27 year old takes a puff of hi cigarette and responds, "I'm on it." With that the Storm Pirates begin to make their way for a talk with the _Most Wanted Man in the World. _

What no one knows is that the next couple of years are going to be the most interesting of the Great Pirate Age. As a young, new crew will shake things up, and lead to Naruto D. Newgate finally gaining the title of Strongest Man in The World as well as finally being recognized as an Emperor of the Sea.

* * *

Annnd Cut. This chapter is a bit short but it's mostly filler before the next chapter which jumps right into the war at Marineford. Naruto will be saving the lives of his father and Ace. He'll have a little conversation with Luffy and find out that he's the reason the straw-hats only fight bad pirates but they'll argue over the fact that Luffy and his crew don't kill their opponents giving them the chance to come back and take revenge. Then some other things will happen over the next two years revolving around Naruto and his crew. Anyway please read and review and vote on the pairing poll. Until Next time.


	3. Chapter 3:End of the war! Naruto Rules!

Black Flame here, bringing you the next exciting installment of Naruto D. Newgate the Storm. Now this chapter is a bit short and takes place in the middle of the Marinford war. Now as I've mentioned Ace and Whitebeard will be surviving in this chapter, and Luffy finally gets to meet one of his heroes. I'm not going to ruin the chapter by telling you everything about it up here. I hope you all enjoy it so without further ado, Here is chapter 3.

"Crap"Human/Fishman Speech

_Uh Oh-Human/Fisman Normal Thought_

**"Fire Fist!"Spoken Attacks**

_**"Lightning Bolt!"Thought Attacks**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle of The Best! Naruto Saves the Day!**

**Marineford**

**New World**

**22****nd**** Year of GPA**

Marineford, the base of operations for the World Navy is in turmoil right now, the reason for this is that the Marines and Shichibukai are at war with the Whitebeard Pirates and their Allies. The reason for this war being the capture and attempted execution of the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, _Fire Fist _Portgas D. Ace, revealed to actually be named Gol D. Ace the son of the former Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

The Island looks as though it has been turned on its end, as Whitebeard used his powers to cause Tsunamis and Sea Quakes which caused a lot of damage. In middle of all this fighting is a young man who stands 5 feet and 7 inches, with black hair which is covered by a straw-hat, wearing a yellow buttoned up vest, red pants rolled up to his knees, and straw-sandals. This 17 year old is named Monkey D. Luffy, he is the son of the most wanted man in the world Monkey D. Dragon, grandson of the Hero of the Marines Monkey D. Garp, and a young Pirate with a bounty of over 300 Million Beli, with the power of the Paramecia type Gum-Gum fruit making him a rubber man.

More importantly though is that the young man is the sworn younger brother of Ace, and is currently in danger of dying, as Admiral Akainu one of the 3 Admirals of the Marines and a Logia User with power over Magma is aiming at him with a fist made of molten rock. What no one but Whitebeard himself and the Fleet Admiral of the Marines Sengoku notices is thick storm clouds rolling in.

As the thunder claps, and the lighting arcs through the air, Akainu nears Luffy, however Ace appears standing above his little brother in an effort to protect him. The red wearing Admiral smirks at this as he yells out, "DIE!" He brings his magma coated fist forward, however right at that moment a bolt of lightning strikes down in front of him and he finds his punch blocked. Soon the Lightning starts to take the shape of a human being, as the part holding his fist becomes a hand which is attached to an arm, and as the lightning finishes taking shape and begins to fade away it reveals the towering figure of Naruto D. Newgate.

Luffy and Ace both are shocked by this turn of events, as Akainu glares and says, "Naruto D. Newgate! Perfect! I'll kill _Whitebeard's _one true son!" The blonde scoffs at this and responds, "Why don't you chill out for a bit Sakazuki?" With that he unleashes a Haki enhanced kick to the man's side which sends him flying over a 1000 feet, crashing into the main building. Ace seeing this whistles and says, "Damn. As impressive as ever Aniki." However he finds his face planted into the ground by the blonde as said man says, "Do you _want _to die moron?! It doesn't matter if your made of fire, Sakazuki's Magma-Magma Fruit is of a higher magnitude of heat then yours and would have killed you regardless. Think before you act fool."

Ace stands up, rubbing his face as he says, "Your always so mean Naruto. I was trying to protect my Little brother." The blonde shakes his head before he takes his Halberd off his back and blocks a massive Bisento, causing a massive shock wave. The wielder of the Bisento is his father Edward Newgate, who smiles at his boy and says, "Good reflexes son. What are you doing here?" The two separate and the younger man responds, "You really think I was going to sit around and allow The Marines to kill my father? Hell no. Neither is my fleet." With this he snaps his fingers and a moment later a swirling vortex appears over the water, and suddenly over 100 more pirate ships appear, including his Flagship Fenrir the Second.

Standing on the figure head is the other 9 original members of the Storm Pirates, as well as the 6 members who make up the Bijuu corps. The first is a young boy with fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair, pale blue-green eyes, and two distinct traits, the first is black lines around his eyes which make him look kind of like a raccoon, and the second is the Kanji for love tattooed on his forehead over his left eye. He is only 12 years old, stands at 4 feet and 7 inches tall, he wears a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips, with this leather band, he carries around a gourd that contains sand.

This is Sabaku Gaara, the user of the the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 1-Tails, which allows him to transform himself into a giant Raccoon made completely of sand, which also allows him to control said element. He is also able to take on hybrid from which turns him into a miniature version of the beast, except he retains his eye color, and his human legs and feet.

The next one is a 27 year old woman, she has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which have a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand, She also wears bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist and heeled sandals, She has a high C-Cup bust size as well. Her name is Yugito Nii, and she is the user of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 2-Tails.

Her fruit allows her to transform into a giant 2-tailed cat made of blue flames, with two different colored eyes, and can shoot fireballs. She can also take a sort of Ware-cat hybrid form, and can control the blue flames at will rather she's in her hybrid, full, or regular form. She is one of currently the only two female members of the Bijuu Corps.

The next member is an older man, around 35 years old, he has red hair, moustache and beard which tappers off to a point, he wears a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wears a long-sleeved light-red shirt and grey pants, with a fishnet shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length boots, around his waist he wears a brown sash.

He stands at 5 feet tall, his name is Roshi, and he is the wielder of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 4-Tails. His fruit allows him to transform himself into a giant red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla and four-tails. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. He to can take a hybrid form which transforms him into a 7 foot ware-gorilla, also the 4-tails gives him the ability to control Lava.

Next is another man, this one larger then the rest, standing at 7 foot 5 inches tall. He has light brown eyes, and wears red armor which is called "Steam Armor" and has furnace on the back that emits steam and extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head, aside from his red armour, he also wears a red conical straw hat over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears over his armour a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated.

This man's name is Han and he is the wielder of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 5-Tails, which allows him to transform into what primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front, and five long tails. He also has a Hybrid form which has him standing on two legs, and growing to be around 10 feet in height. The greatest power of the 5-tail is its ability to control steam, which is something Han retains in all forms.

The next member is 26 years old and is a 5 foot 10 inch tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders, his side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest, in it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

This man's name is Utakata and he is the wielder of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 6-Tails. The fruit allows him to transform into a giant 6-tailed white with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles and hole-like openings as a mouth, its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. It also gives the power to emit corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate a target on contact in the form of liquid or gas and can also expel a sticky, slime-like substance to trap a target.

The last member of the Bijuu Corps is the 2nd woman, and probably the strongest member. She stands at 5 foot 4 inches tall, is 28 years old, and has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair (a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki Family) that falls down to her ankles with strands that frame both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wears a black short-sleeved shirt and grey form-fitting pants that reach her calves, with a red vest on over her shirt which strains against her D-cup bust.

This woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, and she is the wielder of the most powerful fruit in the Bijuu-Bijuu series. She holds the power of the Bijuu-Bijuu Fruit: Model 9-Tails, which allows her to transform into a giant 9-tailed Fox, with red-orange fur and red eyes. It also gives her many abilities, first she is able to control fire and wind to an extent, creating twisters of wind, and breathing flames, in her full and hybrid forms she is able to create destructive shock waves capable of destroying dozens of ships at one time. It also allows her to create chains made of golden energy that she can control even in her Human form, and can use to capture or kill multiple people at once.

Naruto smirks at his father and says, "I brought back up. Figured you could use the help old man." Edward gains a tick mark at his son's cheek, as the younger man turns to the Fenrir the second and calls out, "Bijuu Corps your Up! Roshi Take Akainu! Han You've got Admiral Kizaru! Yugito your on Aokiji! Bee and Kushina take the Giants! Gaara and Utakata you two have Moria and Kuma! GO!" all 7 of the Bijuu corps do as instructed and jump off the Fenrir heading at their targets, Kushina, Bee, Utakata, and Gaara Transforming to their full forms, while the other 3 take on their hybrid forms.

The blonde then looks at the rest of his originals, "Obito you take Doflamingo! Zabuza you have Mihawk! The rest of you take whoever you please! Go Wild!" Then he turns to all the others under his command, "Show These Marines Your Power! Attack At Will!" That gets a loud chorus of yes and yells of excitement as the Storm Pirates and their Allies enter the fray against the Marines, turning the tides. As _Whitebeard _and his son the _Storm King_ begin to fight side by side, utilizing their natural monstrous strength, and their powers to decimate all who come before them.

Sengoku looks at all the destruction that is happening around him, As his Admirals do battle with Demonic Zoans, killing pirates and fellow Marines without pause. His Still loyal Shichibukai fighting against a Fishman, the First Mate of the Storm Pirates, and Giant monsters. His Giant Corps being decimated by an 8-Tailed Ox-Octopus and a 9-tailed Fox who are tearing them apart, and on top of it all, Jinbei and Hancock have betrayed him and are working for the Newgates now. However things go from bad to worse as just then The Blackbeard Pirates show up, with the former Shichibukai himself leading them.

* * *

Marshall D. Teach, the man known as _Blackbeard_, is a middle-aged looking man with a massive build, his body is round with relatively thin limbs, a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, curly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandanna, and a small scruffy black beard, which is the source of his epithet, grows around his jawline. He is extremely tall, being 2 inches taller then Naruto, meaning he stands at 11 feet and 2 inches tall, and hes 38 years old.

His attire consists of a large black and gold captain's coat under which he wears a long sleeved red shirt which is left open, showing of the 2 beaded necklaces he wears around his neck. He has on dark green trousers with a yellow sash tied around his waist in which he keeps 3 pistols on his left side and a bottle of rum on the right. Around each wrist he has beaded bracelets and finishes it off with brown boots.

The man used to be a Member of the Whitebeard Pirates, part of the 2nd division under Ace, however he killed the 4th division commander Thatch in order to obtain a very hard to find Logia Devil Fruit called the Dark-Dark Fruit, which gives him power to create and control darkness and its unique property of Gravity at will, as well as to negate the powers of other Devil Fruit Users just as long as he is touching them. However the downside is that he can not become his element and is damaged far more then normal by attacks. After obtaining this fruit he ran away from the crew and started his own pirate crew, and has been very busy, infact he is the one who captured Ace and gave him to the Marines in order to become a Shichibukai so that he'd have access to the greatest prison, Impel Down.

The traitor pirate laughs as he sees all the destruction and battles going on and says, "Looks like I arrived right on time. On time to finish off old man Whitebeard! Zehahahahaha!" However when he looks around for the old man he finds that he is still very much alright, not at all weakened, and Fighting right along side of him is Naruto D. Newgate. Seeing this and connecting the dots he becomes angry, "Dammit! Naruto D. Newgate just had to ruin my plans. Why can't that brat mind his own damn business?" As he begins to rant and rave.

But then he has a brilliant Idea, "We'll just adjust our plans a bit. Whitebeard will still die, but so will his son, and I think I'll take Naruto's Storm-Storm powers instead of the old man's Quake-Quake powers for myself! Lets go boys, we got two Newgates to kill!" His crew agrees, however soon they are all brought to their knees by an unseen force, the only one still standing being Teach himself. When the man looks to the source he finds Naruto standing infront of him, unleashing his Conquerors Haki, with a look of pure rage on his face.

The blonde looks at the betrayer of his father and says, "You want to kill my father and I do you? Want to take our fruit powers for yourself do you? That's not going to happen! Today Marshall D. Teach, you Die! Today you learn why you never betray a Newgate!" With this he hits him in the face with a Armament Enhanced punch, sending him flying back, bowling over his crew, and crashing into one of the broken Marine ships. He then begins to walk towards the Blackbeard Pirates and says, "Stay out of my way. If any of you even move to get involved you will die."

With that he uses _Shave _to vanish and reappear hovering above where Teach is, however a moment later he feels himself being pulled down as he hears the man say, **"Black Spiral!" **Blackbeard laughs as Naruto reaches within arms length and launches his fist at him, attempting to hit him in the face, however Naruto hardens his head with Armament Haki and the older man feels like he's just hit iron and shakes his fist. The blonde takes advantage and nails him in the gut with powerful kick, which sends him flying again, this time out the other end of the broken ship and down onto the iced over water.

Naruto then appears behind the still skidding man and covers his fist in haki and punches him in face again, this time causing him to be planted into the ice and cratering it. He begins to unleash a barrage of Haki enhanced blows upon the traitorous man, each one breaking bone, splattering blood, and knocking out more teeth. As he goes to hit him for the 30th time, Teach catches his fist and begins to laugh, "Zehahahahaha! I've got you now brat! As long as I'm touching you, your Devil Fruit powers are useless!"

Naruto scoffs at this as he grabs him by his coat his hefts him into the air and says, "Who says I need my Devil Fruit powers to Beat you? I haven't used them since this fight began. All I've been doing is whooping your punk ass with pure strength, speed, and Haki!" With that he lets him go and uses his now free hand to punch him in the gut so hard it bends around his arm before he's shot off like a rocket again, crashing into the execution stand. As he makes his way towards the severely beat up man, he senses an incoming attack and moves his head to the left, avoiding a gunshot that goes on to hit the ground.

Then he senses another one from above and blocks a sword strike with his Halberd before throwing the assailant back and turning in time to land an elbow to the face of a large man in a wrestling mask sending him flying. Then he blocks two pistol shots with a wall of wind, sending them back at the shooter and destroying his pistols, before turning with his Halberd and blocking a spear strike from the only woman on Blackbeard's crew, spinning his weapon to knock her off balance and back hands her away.

He then turns and slices the next members pistols before kicking him in the face and sending him flying back into the woman who just got up. Finally he turns at meets fists with the giant of the Blackbeard pirates which causes a shock wave, however the giant gets the worst end of it, as Naruto encased his fist in lightning and sent it coursing up the Giant's body, electrocuting him. As all the Blackbeard Pirates, including the man himself recover and surround him, he laughs, "Stohahahahahaha! So you think ganging up on me will work do you? I'm afraid to say that if I was my Tou-san and severely weakened from battle, which he nor I am, It _Might_ work. However I'm 29 years old, in the prime of my life. I wont be beaten by the likes of you, Let me show you the difference between us."

With this he hardens his entire body, as well as his Halberd with Armament Haki and then vanishes. The first of the Blackbeard Pirates to be taken out is the sickly Doc Q and his over large horse Stronger, as immediately after the blonde vanishes the 2 of them spurt blood from multiple wounds, and fall to the ground out cold. Next the blonde goes after the Sharpshooter Van Auger, who is hidden away, the man doesn't even have time to blink before he's punched in the temple and KOed. Then he decides to go after the fighter Jesus Burgess, appearing behind him and grabbing him around the waist even as the swordsman of the crew says, "Jesus behind you!"

But it's to late as he lifts the man from his feet, and Suplexes him head first into the ground and then freezes him solid in ice. Then he vanishes again, going for the the effeminate looking man Laffitte, however the man can see through his speed technique and attacks him with his cane, which Naruto catches and uses to pull him in close and nail him with wind dagger to the kidney, putting him down. After that he decides to take out the swordsman and former head jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu of the Rain, he appears to the side of the man swinging his Halberd to cut him in half, however Shiryu easily blocks this strike and proceeds to engage him in a fast and furious exchange of weapons.

After a few minutes the two lock weapons again, however Naruto smirks as he takes one hand from the Polearm of his weapon, raises it in the air and then brings it down, causing an enormous bolt of lightning to crash down onto the two of them. When the light from the attack fades away it shows Shiryu laying on the ground unconscious and smoking, while the blonde's haki is gone from his body but he's fine. Next he sets his sights on the Giant Sanjuan Wolf, however before he can move he hears Teach say, **"Black Hole!" **As he spreads his darkness around the area and begins to draw the blonde closer before slamming his hand on the ground and causing him to be subjected to crushing gravity as he's being sucked down.

Naruto is barely affected by the gravity weighing down on him and sighs in annoyance, so he decides to finish this once and for all. He turns himself into wind and disperses to escape the black hole, then as the remaining members of the Blackbeard pirates are looking around for him, his upper body re-materializes above Teach as he swings his halberd at the man's neck. The only female member Catarina Devon screams out a warning to her new captain, but its to late, Blackbeard turns just in time to see the face of his killer as the halberd cuts clean through his neck and severs his head from his body.

The man's head rolls forward several feet with a look of shock upon it, as his neck spurts alot of blood, and his body falls first to its knees and then forward onto it's front on the ground, and with this Marshall D. Teach is officially dead. All the still awake former prisoners, as well as _Whitebeard_, Ace, and even the Marines are shocked and impressed by the utter domination shown by Naruto D. Newgate _The Storm King_. However the most shocked by the man's actions is Monkey D. Luffy, the boy looks on with his mouth open and eyes widened as he say, "You killed him... Why?... Why couldn't ya just kick his ass in the dirt and let him live?"

The blonde turns at this question and looks at the young man, "Monkey D. Luffy, known as _Straw-Hat_ Luffy, a rookie who has only been a pirate for around 9 months and already has a bounty of 300 Million Beli. I've been following your rise very carefully kid, and you've impressed me with your strength and sheer fighting genius, also your crew is much like mine, you defend the innocent from others. However where your crew and mine differ boy is in how we deal with our enemies, you let yours live which gives them the chance to come back for revenge later, and thats if they escape from the custody of the Marines. I kill all my enemies so they wont come back for revenge, I don't leave live bodies for the Marines to collect."

Luffy begins to shake at this, "I idolized you... I always wanted to be like you and Shanks... To defend innocent people instead of attacking them like you... To be someone who doesn't resort to killing just like Shanks..." At this Naruto laughs, "Hahahahaha! That's rich, not resort to killing like Red-hair? Let me let you in on a secret kid, All the Emperors of the seas have killed and will kill if the situation demands it, that includes your hero Shanks. That man has even more blood on his hands then I do." Luffy glares at him for this remark, but before he can continue to speak, Ace places his hand on his shoulder and says, "Let it go Luffy... All pirates have killed at one point or another. Even I've killed people with my powers. Remember in Alabasta when I destroyed all those Baroque Works Ships with a single attack? You think the men and women on those ships survived? Because I know they didn't."

Naruto shakes his head as he turns to the former Blackbeard Pirates, "Listen up you bastards! Your captain is dead, however I am a jovial guy, so I'll give you one chance, Join my crew and follow my rules and you can all retain your freedom. Refuse and the Marines can have you all to do with as they please, most likely you'll all be thrown back into level 6 of Impel Down or executed." Every one of them weighs their options, and Sanjuan and Jesus are the only ones who decide to join up with him, the rest turn their backs and decide to try and escape. The fighting continues for another hour, with Kushina and Bee defeating all the Giants of the Marines, Gaara and Utakata defeating Moria and stalemating Kuma.

Zabuza and Mihawk end up in a draw as both of them are incredible swordsman with really big swords, and are unable to get the upper-hand. Obito and Doflamingo are a draw as well, as the dark haired man's mastery of Armament Haki allows him to perfectly counter every single Armament Haki enhanced string the blonde sends at him. While Roshi is at his limits with Akainu who has turned his sights on a young pink-haired marine who is clutching at his head and screaming for all the fighting to stop. Yugito and Aokiji are just standing there breathing heavy from their fighting, and the Ice-Human is actually attempting to flirt with the beautiful blonde who isn't taking to it.

Han and Kizaru are still going at it, however now Han has the help of the 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco _The Phoenix_, who is another Mythical Zoan User, able to take on and use the abilities of the mythical Phoenix. At that moment Akainu gets tired of the young man's screaming and rushes at him, his fist made of Magma, however when he goes to strike the pink-haired teen, he is blocked by someone unexpected.

* * *

The person in question is a man who wears a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre sheath on the right side, with dark trousers and sandals. The most striking things about him are the color of his red-hair, the three scars across his left eye, and his missing right arm, this man is the 37 year old Emperor of the Sea, _Red-Hair _Shanks. Right now he is blocking Admiral Akainu's Magma fist with his sabre. Akainu seeing him seethes in rage, "Red-hair! What are you doing here?!" Instead of answering him, Shanks coats his right foot in Armament Haki and kicks him in the face sending him flying, only then does he respond, "This war has gone on for long enough."

Seeing a second Emperor of the Sea and his crew everyone stops fighting, as the red-haired man turns towards Sengoku and says, "What do you say we stop this war here Sengoku-san? I think there has been enough death and destruction for one day." The Afro-ed man nods his head and answers, "I Agree! Listen up all Marines! The War is over! Collect the Dead and Injured and The Pirates can do the same!" At this the Marines have varying reactions, from grumbles of annoyance, to cheers of happiness, and shouts of rage most of which come from Akainu and those like him.

Shanks turns to the two Newgate men, "You two good with this outcome? Because if not then I'll fight you both here and now." At this father and son both laugh heartily, as Edward stops and says, "No need for that youngster, not that you could take my son and I at the same time even if you and your whole crew ganged up on us. We're fine with this." Naruto nod's along to his fathers words before he turns and calls out, "All right all you Scurvy dogs! You heard Sengoku! Collect the Dead and injured and prepare to Weigh Anchor! This war is our victory!" At this all the Whitebeard and Storm Pirates, as well as all their allies cheer loudly as they go about their tasks of collecting the dead and injured.

While this is going on Boa Hancock takes Naruto aside and asks if he would consent to allowing she and the Kuja Pirates be a subordinate crew under the Storm Pirates. Naruto agrees and even offers to take Amazon Lily under his protection so that there will be no repercussions on her when she quits the Shichibukai, for this he receives a kiss on the cheek. Hancock does indeed tender her resignation to Sengoku and informs him that she and the Kuja Pirates, as well as their home of Amazon Lily will from now on be under the protection of Naruto D. Newgate, something he is reluctant to allow but does.

* * *

A day later finds all of the divisions of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Allies to Whitebeard, as well as all of the Divisions of the Storm Pirates and their Allies, and the Red-hair pirates all anchored around a medium sized island which is considered to be neutral territory. They are at this island to bury all the pirates who died during what is now being called the _War of the Best_, and Edward _Whitebeard _Negate has decided to make an announcement to the gathered crews. The large old man stands towering over most, with the exceptions of Little Oars Jr and Sanjuan Wolf, and speaks, "It's good that everyone who should be gathered here are. I have an announcement to make! This last war with the Marines has shown me something that up until now I had been trying to deny!"

At this everyone begins to wonder what he means, but he continues, "It has shown me that I have grown old and weak! Now I know you might all say that I am _still _the strongest man in the world, however that is only because the one man capable of taking that title from me has no wish to fight me! That man stands behind me right now, and it is infact my flesh and blood son Naruto D. Newgate!" At this everyone looks at the 29 year old in slight awe and shock, Naruto himself narrows his eyes at his father, wondering what the old man is planning.

Edward smirks at his boy as he turns back to the crowd and continues, "This has become a young man's game, and there is no place in this new Pirate Age for relics like myself! So it is with a heavy heart that I have come to a decision! As of right this moment I am Officially Retired from the life of Piracy!" At this all his divisions go into an uproar, begging him to reconsider and asking who will lead them in his absence and many other questions like that, some even suggesting Marco or Ace, neither of which seem to agree.

The old man releases a bit of his Conqueror's Haki to silence all his people as he says, "Silence! Don't fret because I've already chosen my successor as not only Strongest Man in the World, but also as Emperor of the Sea and Head of the Whitebeard Pirates! My successor to all that I have is in fact my boy, Naruto D. Newgate!" At this all the division commanders smirk, knowing that their Captain has finally achieved what he wanted years ago, to have his son succeed him, while Naruto's eyes widen and his face morphs into first shock, and then annoyance, and his crew are all laughing.

The blonde-haired 29 year old scowls at his father, "Really Tou-san? I refused to take over for you years ago and you think I'll do it now? Give me one good reason why I should take over from you." The larger and older man smirks, "Because son there is no one in all the seas that is as strong as you are. Lets face it, you've gone to war with 2 of the Emperors and managed to win, gaining a large territory out of the deal, giving you the same kind of autonomy from the Government as all of we Emperors."

Naruto nods his head at this point as the man continues on, "You have defeated at some point or another each of the Shichibukai, with the exception of Boa Hancock, though you've got her affections, and you've even gone toe to toe with each of the three Admirals and come out virtually unscathed, sure you have some scars to show from it but we all have scars. Face it Naruto, rather you know it or not you have surpassed me, you may not think you have, but I know it, as do my crew, I admitted it last year. You are the only viable candidate to take my place as Strongest Man in the World as well as Emperor of the Seas."

The younger Newgate is forced to agree with his father on every single point he's made, as he lowers his head and slumps his shoulder in defeat, "Fine... I'll do it... I'll take over the reigns of the Whitebeard Pirates as well as titles of _Strongest Man in The World _And Emperor of the Seas from you old man. But just so we're clear I'm not taking your place, I've never wanted to replace you as there is no one who can do that. You Tou-san are Edward _'Whitebeard" _Newgate! You are one of the original Pirate greats, the oldest and strongest, and no one can or will ever take that from you. But more importantly to me, your my Father. I will always love you and respect you Tou-san and I can only hope to be _Half _the Captain you are."

Edward smiles proudly at his flesh and blood as he rubs his head and nods in thanks. He then clears his throat, "It's official, Naruto is my relief as Captain! Now in order to make the transition easier for everyone, I will be staying on as his adviser for a while, as well as rounding out the edges in his skills as not only a Captain but a fighter. In a years time I will be leaving the Fenrir the second and retiring to the very Island Naruto was born on, where I will spend the rest of my days being a normal old man and spending some time with the only woman I have ever truly loved."

Everyone of the Whitebeard Pirates cheer at this, as Ace steps to the front of the crowd to lead them in a chorus of "He's A Jolly Good Fellow" for their retiring Captain/Father. When that's done he then leads not only the Whitebeard Pirates but the Storm Pirates and all their combined allies in a chorus of "Hoist the Colors"(Song from Pirates of the Caribbean) in honor of their soon to be new Captain/Older Brother, which makes the 29 year old smile as he joins in with them.

* * *

A few days later the world is shocked once again when there is a picture in the paper of Monkey D. Luffy standing in the middle of the battlefield at Marineford with his head bowed and his hat held to his chest. The headline reads that he rung the Ox Bell several times in remembrance of all those who died in the War of the Best, and that The World Government has risen his bounty to 400 Million Beli. However any with a brain can see that the picture is a message, which includes Naruto who mention's such to his father and Ace, "Obviously he's attempting to send a message to his scattered crew. Though I can't tell what it is, that tattoo on his arm is odd... with the 3 D crossed out."

He takes a thinking pose as Ace smiles at his little brother in the paper and answers the question about the first part, "3D means 3 Days, from when he and his crew agreed to meet back up again at their ship in Sabaody, because thats how long it was going to take to have it coated in the special resin needed to get to Fishman Island." The blonde nods at this as he looks at how its crossed out and 2Y is under it, before he gets it, "Ah ha! If 3D means 3 days to meet up and it's crossed out then the 2Y must mean that he's telling his crew to meet up in Sabaody in 2 years instead. That's actually pretty smart, it'll give all of them time to train up and get stronger to face the threats they'll meet in the new world."

Edward nod's at his son's words as he gives his wisdom, "In many ways that boy reminds me of Roger. In the short time I met him and talked with him, the way he talked, the way he acted, his spirit, and even his smile was eerily similar to the Pirate King. That boy will be one to watch for in the future son, and if he and his crew are going to train and get stronger then might I suggest that you and the Storm Pirates train as well? You can never have to much strength." The younger Newgate nods at his father's words and responds, "That's a great idea Tou-san. Let's work on a training regime for everyone in the much larger Storm Pirates. We'll have to have 2 different training regimes for those with and without devil fruits..."

With that the two Newgates, as well as all their division commanders and the original Storm Pirates begin discussing the training that they will be undergoing for the next 2 years. With the Navy and Marines changes are being made as well, after the Marineford war was over Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided to retire and hand the reigns down, however he has the problem of having 2 Admirals who are perfect for the position. His indecision on the matter has unknowingly set up a soon to come clash between the Magma-Human Akainu and the Ice-Human Aokiji. Now that the _War of the Best _has past, all the major players in the world are changing, and only fate knows what she has in store for the world in the next 2 years.

* * *

Annnd Cut! Well there you have it Chapter 3 of Naruto D. Newgate. Now next chapter will take place a year before the strawhats re-unite on Sabaody and show the training that the now much larger Storm Pirates are going through, as well as Naruto and Whitebeard meeting with Neptune and Queen Otohime on Fishman Island to discuss the younger man taking over as the Islands protector. then the chapter after that will be the return to the Canon timeline, though it'll focus on Naruto and his crew with little snippits of what the Straw-hats are doing. As Always Please Read and Review. Until Next time.


End file.
